


Getting a Ride

by Timur



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Car Sex, Fellas is it gay to poke your friend with a dildo to get his attention, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Hand Jobs, M/M, Olympics, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Unsafe driving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:28:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25901326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timur/pseuds/Timur
Summary: Hinata returns from São Paulo to participate in the Olympics. Yamaguchi offers a lift to the Olympic Village and gets more than he hoped for. Featuring a party box of condoms, a floppy dildo and a lot of red lights.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 110
Collections: Hinata has the Highest Body Count of Olympic Village 2021





	Getting a Ride

Rain was pouring down while Yamaguchi’s car was making its way to Tokyo. Streetlights and the occasional headlight of incoming traffic were reflected on the wet asphalt. Yamaguchi sat behind the driving wheel wearing a national team jersey with Hinata’s number on it and was staring intensely at the road. Hinata was sitting next to him in the passenger chair, slightly dozing off after a long flight. His head was slowly moving to the left and then back to the right, in rhythm with the windscreen wipers.

Hinata idly wondered when Yamaguchi had bought the jersey and if Hinata’s own smaller official jersey would fit him. Both had gained quite a bit of muscle in their third year and a quick glance at Yamaguchi’s arms confirmed that he was still physically fit.

Hinata still felt sore from sitting so long during the flight and placed his feet on the dashboard. The edge of his shorts slowly rode up assisted by gravity, revealing the fabric of his boxer briefs fitting snugly over his thighs.

Slowly the car started drifting ever slightly towards the right. Hinata looked up and saw Yamaguchi’s gaze linger.

“Eyes on the road, Yamaguchi,” Hinata said with a small smirk.

Yamaguchi quickly averted his eyes and turned his attention to the road again, ears slightly turning pink. Interesting. Hinata immediately decided to take a little risk.

“Like what you see?”

“Ha. Ha,” Yamaguchi replied sarcastically, “besides, should a pro-athlete like you sit like that? Isn’t that bad for your back or something?”

“Awww, don’t be such a killjoy, they’re going to be on my ass about proper posture soon enough in the Olympic Village.”

“Oooh that reminds me, me and the others got together and thought up a gift for when you arrive in the Olympic Village, check under the chair.”

Hinata reached under his chair and retrieved a box wrapped in volleyball paper and banana washi tape.

“What’s this?” Hinata asked.

“A gift from me and the others, hope you’ll enjoy it,” Yamaguchi said with a tiny smirk.

“The latest Mikasa volleyball?!!”

“Nah, enough balls already in the Olympic village I think.”

Hinata tore open the wrapping and peered into the box.

“Uh..,” Hinata said, pulling a large floppy dildo with a volleyball print out of the box.

“There’s a three month supply of dildo’s too in the box, better safe than sorry right?”

“You know that we can only stay for 4 weeks at the village right?” Hinata asked while poking Yamaguchi’s shoulder with the dildo.

“Sure, I also heard some rumours about what happens in the Olympic Village.” Yamaguchi replied while swatting away the dildo with one hand.

“What happens at Olympic Village stays at Olympic Village, Yamaguchi.” Hinata chided and promptly bounced the dildo on Yamaguchi’s head.

“I see you like the dildo at least.”

“Ah yeah, it’s really convenient, my old one melted”

“Melted?!”

“Yeah, turns out if you store them, they shouldn’t touch, especially not when you live in Rio during summer.”

“So you’ve not only become a professional beach athlete, but also an expert on the handling of dildos?” Yamaguchi replied.

“Oh? Want to find out?” Hinata asked in a more serious voice, staring intently at him before slowly pushing the dildo against Yamaguchi’s neck.

Yamaguchi kept silent for a moment and felt his face slowly heating up, while the dildo remained in place. Before he would say anything he’d regret, he grabbed the dildo and whacked it on Hinata’s leg.

“No distracting the driver please,” Yamaguchi said with a grin before dumping the dildo back into the box.

“Awwwww.”

They remained silent, while Yamaguchi drove the car deeper into the city centre. It took all of Yamaguchi’s concentration to focus on the traffic. When he had to make a turn left, he made a quick glance in Hinata’s direction, who looked back at him with a calculated expression. Yamaguchi couldn’t resist a tiny shiver and stuck out his tongue the tiniest bit out of the corner of his mouth in an attempt to focus on keeping his thoughts straight.

“Anything on your mind, Yamaguchi?” Hinata asked in a playful voice.

“Yeah,” Yamaguchi replied, “I was thinking how much I would like to whack certain passengers who can’t stop distracting their awesome drivers.”

“Aaaah, so it’s just that you don’t want to be on the receiving end of the poking?”

Yamaguchi turned his gaze towards Hinata with a tiny grin for a fraction of a second, before turning once again his attention to the road and remained silent till the intersection with a red light.

“Maybe,” Yamaguchi said, turning his full attention towards Hinata, “Maybe, I don’t care about who does what.. Just as long as it doesn’t happen while I’m driving a car.”

“As long as it doesn’t happen while you’re driving, huh?” Hinata asked, looking a tiny bit surprised.

“Yep, that’s what I said,” he replied keeping his eyes on Hinata, only breaking eye contact when the lights had turned to green.

“Ok, I guess I can be patient.”

“Sure you can buddy,” Yamaguchi said with an amused tone.

“Hey! I’m not a high schooler anymore!”

“I can see that.”

“I noticed,” Hinata said, moving his hand up on his leg under the fabric of his shorts and pulling it up slightly upwards. “Hmmmmm, Yamaguchi, do you like my thighs?”

“They’re fine. Not much patience after all, right?”

“We’re not touching, right?”

“I guess. So you like showing off?” Yamaguchi asked, feeling slightly thirsty.

“Anything you’d like to see, Yamaguchi?”

“Lose the shirt.”

“Yes, captain.” Hinata quickly complied with the order before asking, “Any other things you’d like?”

“Yep, keep quiet and don’t distract me until we’re at the village,” Yamaguchi said, stifling a laugh when he saw Hinata’s expression.

“Awwwwww, Yama, you can’t leave me hanging like this, I guess I’ll just have to enjoy my-” Hinata complained before getting shushed by Yamaguchi.

“What are you doing?”

“What does it look like, Yamaguchi?” Hinata said with a hand down his pants.

“Maybe wait until I can help out?”

“Awww.. but it’s so uncomfortable.”

“I’m sure you can deal with it… Or just lose the pants if they’re too tight, no one is stopping you.”

Hinata promptly pulled down his shorts and underwear, his hard dick bouncing back to his abdomen when freed from the waistband holding it in check.

“Aaaah, this is better, don’t you agree Yamaguchi?”

“Hmmmm,” Yamaguchi said trying to sound bored, but still risking a glance.

“This is a bit unfair though. You’re still fully clothed, maybe we should do something about that?” Hinata asked.

“Oh no, I don’t think so, not while I’m driving.”

“Unfair.”

“Suck it up.”

“That does sound like a great idea Yamaguchi.” Hinata remained silent for the next few intersections, eyeing the bulge that had formed on Yamaguchi’s pants. When they finally encountered a red light, Hinata wasted no time in pulling down Yamaguchi’s pants for him.

“Hey!!”

“We’re standing still now, right? Fair’s fair,” Hinata said, “Now what were you saying again about ‘Sucking it up’”

“No sucking, you’ll hit your head when the light turns to green, dumbass.” He managed to keep his head cool, despite feeling his dick twitch in anticipation.

“No worries, I’ll make sure not to distract you when we start moving again.”

The moment Yamaguchi said, “Deal,” Hinata moved his hand towards Yamaguchi’s dick and gave it a very light squeeze. He gave a light moan when Hinata started jerking him off slowly. Just a short moment seemed to pass before Hinata removed his hand and woke him up with a “Green light”.

“Oh right,” Yamaguchi said, a little bit out of breath, before starting the car once more. “Don’t you think this is a little bit cruel? I’m very much too horny now.”

“Shouldn’t have asked me to remove my clothes then”

“Ugh.” It took far too long for Yamaguchi’s liking until they reached their next red light, dick starting to feel painfully hard. He felt like he had to take the situation into his own hands so to speak and give Hinata a taste of his own medicine.

Hinata’s hand once more reached towards Yamaguchi, but before he could reach him, Yamaguchi swatted his hand away. Hinata started to open his mouth to say something, but before he could make a sound, Yamaguchi had licked his index finger and placed it on Hinata’s collarbone.

This time it was Hinata making a needy little sound as Yamaguchi trailed his wet finger downwards between his pectoral muscles. Just before he reached the tip of Hinata’s dick he stopped and placed his lips on Hinata’s neck. When he bit slightly in his neck, Hinata whined a little before saying, “Ngg, no bite marks on my neck.”

“Ok, guess I’ll move a little bit lower,” Yamaguchi replied trailing his tongue down the same way his finger had gone earlier. Before he could reach Hinata’s twitching dick, Hinata exclaimed “Gr.. Green light!”

Yamaguchi felt pretty happy with his victory and planned to move in for the kill at the next red light. The night was both a blessing (He didn’t think he would survive a random pedestrian taking a picture of him and an international famous volleyball player in their current state) and a curse with the lack of traffic and the never ending procession of green lights.

Deciding to waste no time, Yamaguchi started moving in immediately towards Hinata’s dick at their next stop for a taste. Before he could move down, Hinata stopped him with a hand on his shoulder and placed his mouth on his. Feeling both a little bit frustrated and excited about losing the initiative, he pushed his tongue in. This time neither of them noticed the lights turning green, only to get interrupted in their make-out session by a driver behind them loudly sounding their horn.

By the time they reached the Olympic village, Yamaguchi felt a little bit out of breath from all the stops they had to make before reaching their destination. The moment Yamaguchi had found a parking space, Hinata got up from his passenger seat and moved over to sit on his lap, their faces facing each other. Yamaguchi moved an arm around him, moving him closer until their bodies, wet with sweat and pre-cum, were closely pressed against each other.

Yamaguchi grabbed Hinata’s ass to keep their bodies squeezed together while they both desperately moved to find some friction between their dicks and abdomen.

“Ya.. Yama.. guchi,” Hinata said, taking short breaths, before sucking hard on Yamaguchi’s neck. He could barely utter a needy “Yes?” before he came, with Hinata coming not much later after hearing Yamaguchi’s moans and feeling the cum between them.

“Do you think you could also give me a lift back?” Hinata asked a short while later, putting on his clothes.

“Sure, I’m always happy for a rematch,” Yamaguchi said, before adding, “Have fun at the Olympics.”

“I think I will,” Hinata replied with a smirk, taking with him the gift box and his luggage.


End file.
